Odin
Odin (オーディン, Ōdin) is a demon in the series. History Odin is considered the chief god in Norse mythology. He is associated with wisdom, war, battle and death and also magic, poetry, prophecy, victory and the hunt. He only has one eye because he bartered the other in order to drink from the well of Mimir and gain its knowledge. He had many abilities like astral projection, shapeshifting and control of the elements and weather. He also could read magic runes that no one else could since he had hung himself from the World Tree Yggdrasill while inflicting self-torture in order to gain great knowledge. Odin is the chief god of the Norse pantheon. He and his brothers Ve and Vili killed the frost giant Ymir and built the world from his body. He is also the father of most of the gods, including Thor and Baldur, who was later killed by a manipulated Hod with a dart of mistletoe. He is associated with his spear Gungnir, the two ravens Hugin and Munin, and the eight-legged horse Sleipnir. In Ragnarok, he gets devoured by the monster wolf Fenrir. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Majin Clan *Megami Tensei II: Majin Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Majin Clan *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Divinity Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demon God *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Deity Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Majin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Deity Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Emperor Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Emperor Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Emperor Arcana *Persona 2: Tsumi To Batsu: Emperor Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Emperor Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Emperor Arcana *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Majin Clan *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Deity Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Odin can only be acquired through triple fusion, but does not require a plug-in. He appears as the boss of Shibuya's Celu Tower silver-level instance and can be summoned by Thor in the boss room of the gold instance. He possesses a unique skill in Gungnir, an almighty shot with fast incantation and cooldown. He also acts as one of the two key-bearing mini-bosses that players must defeat in order to summon Metatron in Shinagawa Diaspora. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Odin is encountered in Sector Eridanus as a quest giver who asks the protagonist to look for Sleipnir and bring it to him. As the reward for giving it back he will hand out Odin Ring. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Odin appears in the Challenge Quest, Save the Old Man. He has turned into a old human man and has lost his memories and wishes to tell a story to Flynn about the King of Heroes Wodan. Thor under a fake identity sends Flynn and two other hunters to fight before him to restore his memories and fights him. After the battle Odin halts the fight, revealing he has regained his memories and recovers his true form. He returns to Asgard alongside Thor, but promises that the humans who helped him they would be allowed to go to Valhalla after their deaths. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Odin is one of the only two demons (the other being Amazon) to have the Demon's Intimidation skill, which greatly lowers attack power of opponents. In the 3DS remake, a variant Odin can be unlocked through Nemechi's male angel form, at a cost of 300 D-Souls. He uses his design from the first Devil Summoner installment. This version is more focused on physical attacks. Both versions can be transformed into a Soma with Mystic Change. ''Persona 3: FES'' Odin can be fused after maxing out the Emperor Arcana Social Link. With the addition of Weapon Fusion in this edition of the game, it is possible to fuse Odin with any kind of Nihil Weapon to obtain Gungnir, his legendary spear. It has an attack value of 310 and a hit rate of 97. His Heart Item is Draupnir, his ring. It doubles the effects of healing spells. ''Persona 4'' Odin is the ultimate persona of the Emperor Arcana. He learns the highest tier wind spell, Panta Rhei, which inflicts severe wind damage upon a single enemy. The spell cannot be passed on through fusion. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Odin can perform the combo Death Blade with Ankuu, Ragnarok with Surt, and Doombringer with War Rox. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Odin appears as a boss on Akira's route, where he is faced in the Inferno Pit. Alongside him is a Gnome that will heal him. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Odin is a Unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 3 with Fumi Kanno before it is available. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei If... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel = Resist |Curse = Resist |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Phys/1 hit/1 target |Skill1 = Thunder Reign |Effect1 = Inflicts mega amount of Elec damage on all enemies. |Cost1 = 22 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Dekaja |Effect2 = Negates all -kaja effects. |Cost2 = 10 MP |Level2 = 66 |Skill3 = Concentrate |Effect3 = Boosts damage of next magical attack by 150%. |Cost3 = 11 MP |Level3 = 67 |Requiredquest= Save the Old Man }} ''Last Bible'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Alternate design (3DS ver.) ''Megami Ibunroku Persona ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= |WT= |WI= |ER= |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= |DK= |AL= |NR= |MN= |Traits=Snappish, Wise |Return Item=Draupnir |Bonus=Dx +1 |Skill1=Thunder Baptism |Effect1=Deal medium Elec damage to all enemies. May shock. |Skill2?=Mudoon |Effect2?=Deal instant Dark kill to all enemies. |Skill3?=Deathbound |Effect3?=Deal high Sword damage to all enemies. |Skill4?=Grydyne |Effect4?=Deal high Almighty damage to an enemy group. |Skill5?=Makakaja |Effect5?=Increase one ally's magical attack. |Skill6?=Dark Veredict |Effect6?=Deal high Dark damage to all enemies. May instantly kill. |SkillM=Omega Cluster |EffectM=Deal instant Dark kill to all enemies, 1 per turn, starting with lowest level. |Arcana=Emperor |Cards=165 |Material=Rune Monument }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''As a Persona'' }} ''As a Demon'' ''Persona 3: FES - The Journey'' ''The Answer'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Deity Race Category:Emperor Arcana Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Messiah Riser Bosses